Caperucita Roja Chacha
México|origen = Japón|año = 1994-1995 (Japón) 1996 (L.A.)}} es una serie de manga shōjo de Min Ayahana. Fue serializada por Shueisha en la revista de manga Ribon de 1991 a 2000 y recopilada en 13 volúmenes encuadernados. La serie sigue las aventuras de un estudiante mago torpe llamado Chacha, quien habitualmente usa una capa roja con capucha, mientras busca la verdad sobre su familia y defiende el reino contra sus enemigos. El manga se adaptó en una serie de televisión de anime de 74 episodios de Gallop, se emitió por primera vez en TV Tokyo del 7 de enero de 1994 al 30 de junio de 1995. A esto le siguió una serie de tres episodios de OVA lanzados entre el 6 de diciembre de 1995 y el 6 de marzo de 1996. Reparto Música Tema de Apertura * Tu color :: Interpretado por: Gabriela Mariñelarena Letra * Si tan solo pudiéramos mostrarnos el amora, * Encontraríamos el respuesta. * Lo siento por lo que hice hace mucho tiempo, * Simplemente no entendí lo que te hizo lloro. * Si tan solo salimos con nuestras mentes, * Nuestra relación cambiaría. * Tienes sentimientos hacia mi, * Te abrazaré cuando tenga problemas para dormir. * Si tan solo pudiéramos mostrarnos el amora, * Encontraríamos el respuesta. Tema de Fin 'Porque me gusta sonreir' :: Interpretado por: Gabriela Mariñelarena 'Se lo dejo a mi Chacha' :: Interpretado por: Rocío Garcel, Santiago Mariñelarena, y Soraya Alchagirova :: Partes de Yakko y Marine: Cristina Hernández y Anabel Rocío Toledano Letra * Princesa magica, princesa magica, * Caperucita Roja Chacha! * Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que todo está bien! * ¡No vamos a permitir el fracaso! * (Marine) Idiota. * ¡No voy a perder mi oportunidad! * (Yakko) Ella todavía no tiene ni idea! * ¡Porque soy un mago lindo y brillante! * (Marine y Yakko) ¿Quien podría ser? * ¡Amor, coraje, esperanza! - Ahora mismo! * Dame el poder de los milagros! * ¡Seamos santos! * Princesa magica, princesa magica, * Caperucita Roja Chacha! * ¡Lucharé contra la tristeza con mi brillante sonrisa! * (Marine y Yakko) ¡Nosotros también ganaremos! * Princesa magica, princesa magica, * Caperucita Roja Chacha! * Ella siempre está causando problemas, ¡es nuestra propia superheroína! 'Bienvenido a la Escuela Mágica' :: Intérprete principal: Gabriela Mariñelarena :: Partes de Chacha, Riiya, y Shiine interpretado por: Rocío Garcel, Santiago Mariñelarena, y Soraya Alchagirova :: Coros: Arturo Mercado, Araceli de León, Gaby Ugarte, Cristina Hernández, Anabel Rocío Toledano, Mariana Ortiz, Javier Pontón, Ángela Villanueva, y Tupac Cárdenas Letra * Incluso si todos somos diferentes, * Todos pueden ser estudiantes de honor. * Mágico Mágico Mágico Mágico, * Bienvenido a la Escuela Mágica! * (Riiya) ¡Lo más misterioso del mundo es la magia! * Mágico! Mágico Bebé! Mágico Bebé! * (Shiine) ¡Lo más conveniente del mundo es la magia! * Mágico! Mágico Bebé! Mágico Bebé! * (Chacha) ¡Lo más divertido del mundo es la magia! * Mágico Mágico Mágico Mágico, * Mágico! Mágico! * ¡De arriba a abajo, la clase de magia está llena de genios! * El mundo es un libro de texto gigante, * ¡Todos busquemos el paraíso! * Cada niño y niña tiene el poder de ver sus sueños, * Pero no olvides hacer tu tarea. * Por favor enseñame magia... ¡Amor, coraje, esperanza! * Mágico Mágico Mágico Mágico, * Bienvenido a la Escuela Mágica! Notas * Cuando Gotaku adquirieron los derechos latinoamericanos, remasterizaron por completo la pista de audio en español latino, debido a la "mala calidad de sonido" en los masters ya existentes. Ulises Maynardo Zavala (el hijo del fundador de Gradoca, Maynardo Zavala) tenía las cintas de diálogos originales para el doblaje en su posesión y las envió a Ponton Worldwide Productions, Inc. en Los Ángeles para la producción de la versión remasterizada en español latino. * En la transmisión de Canal 5 (y varios otros canales en América Latina en la década de 1990), las introducciones usaron el video japonés (con el texto de producción japonés y las letras de las canciones en la parte inferior de la pantalla) con el audio de las versiones en español latino de las canciones, mientras que en la transmisión latinoamericana de Animax las introducciones no tenían texto, sin embargo, el audio de las versiones originales japonesas de las canciones fueron reproducidas. Sin embargo, la transmisión latinoamericana de Nicktoons (y emisiones recientes en algunos países de América Latina: por ejemplo, en el área de la Ciudad de México en Capital 21) utiliza las introducciones sin texto con el audio de las versiones en español latino de las canciones. * Todo el humor de juego de palabras presente en el guión original japonés se modificó debido a problemas de traducción. * Como músico, Javier Pontón llevaría su guitarra a la grabación del doblaje para pasar un tiempo entre las sesiones de grabación. * De acuerdo con múltiples miembros del reparto y el equipo del doblaje, después de que Arturo Mercado terminó de grabar la escena en el Episodio 71 donde Seravy riza el cabello de Dorothy, que una vez más es rubio debido a que su magia fue eliminada de ella, Santiago Mariñelarena le gritó a Arturo que le dijera "Nunca vuelvas a decir esa frase!" (Los diálogos declarados por Seravy mientras rizan el cabello de Dorothy son "Rizo, rizo, giro, giro... rizo, rizo, giro, giro") * En Episodio 21, el dialogo de Seravy "Why? Old hot springs like this are the best of their kind." fue traducido como "¿Por qué? Las aguas termales antiguas, como Francisco Colmenero, son las mejores en el negocio." Esta es una referencia a un amigo de mucho tiempo del actor de voz de Seravy, Arturo Mercado, y veterano del doblaje en español Francisco Colmenero. ** En el mismo episodio, el dialogo de Riiya "You're a pretty dirty boy, aren't you?" fue traducido como "Ese pensamiento que tienes se siente ilegal." Esto se debe a que el episodio es un "episodio de aguas termales", un estándar de anime. Transmision Agradecimientos * A Javier Pontón por hablar del un gran parte de la producción del doblaje. * A Soraya Alchagirova y Arturo Mercado por hablar del reparto y su estudio de doblaje. Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Anime Categoría:Animes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Animax Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons Categoría:Series transmitidas por ETC Categoría:Series transmitidas por Capital 21